


Since When

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When had she ever resisted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since When

"You're wearing a skirt." Elizabeth said quietly into Sam's ear, sidling up next to her, eyes looking anywhere but Sam's legs, and the white skirt that came down to her knees and flowed out.

"Yep," Sam said, not looking at Elizabeth either, her gave focused on Daniel as he chatted to Jack at the other end of the bar. "You're wearing a leather jacket." She tugged at the brown leather, smiling.

"Yep."

"It's hot."

"You're pretty." They looked at each and smiled, a blush on both their faces, "I'm sure it was the other way around last week."

"You were wearing the skirt that's why," Elizabeth laughed at that, turning to lean against the bar, so arching her back so Sam could appreciate her in the leather, and she could look over at Sam's ass in a skirt and her legs. She had never been this attracted to someone, to the point of ogling, and running out of a bar, a welcome back party, to get...something.

"Not for long," Sam said, leaning over the bar, so Elizabeth could get a better view. The brunette groaned quietly at the memory of answering her apartment door in a skirt, and the blue material being on the floor ten minutes later and Sam's hands all over her. "Wanna get out of here?"

"He's you commanding officer, your friend," Elizabeth said, trying to hide the fact that she wanted nothing more than to run out of the bar with Sam Carter.

"He'd understand." She doubted that but didn't say it. "Not even for five minutes."

"What are you going to do in five minutes?" Sam grinned, taking a sip of her beer.

"You know what I can do in five minutes."

Elizabeth looked around, at Jack and Daniel at the other end of the bar, at Teal'c and four airmen at the pool table and she stood up straight.

"When have I ever been able to resist you?" she said, making Sam smile.

"Once," she answered, leading her out of the bar, snaking between the people that packed it out.

"We were in the gate room Sam!" Elizabeth cried, much louder than she would've liked.

"It's was three am."

"I've found that means nothing at the SCG." Sam grinned, literally pulling her out of the door by her hand and risking a kiss.

"Five minutes," she said, "all I needed was five minutes."

"Well, I'll give you ten now."Sam grinned and led her across the car park to her car.


End file.
